


Scientific Exploration

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Science, Community: tf_trading_post, Hugs, M/M, g1 science makes its own rules
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: Chinese translation of https://archiveofourown.org/works/228369Original work by ThunderScythe who has all the credit.
Kudos: 2





	Scientific Exploration

在海滩和临近的森林里收集样本的工作让今天变得漫长而又疲劳。无论动植物，科学家们将发现的所有东西都收集进样品箱——当然，样品箱是特制的搬运尺寸。天火容量有限，而感知器和巨浪已然收集了不少。第一个探索目标是森林，三个机从树木扎根的泥土到高高的树冠探索了个遍。森林里尘土飞扬，树枝不停地朝天火的脸上抽去。他礼貌地将其推到头雕之上，但是树枝依旧会拍打他的翅膀，引来一阵刺痛。幸运的感知器因为不像他这么高，刚好可以躲开那些树枝。每当巨浪听到天火和感知器撞上什么东西，或者看到两机努力地调整他们的身形避开脚下的动物以保护周遭的环境时，他都会勾起嘴角。

他们采集的动植物都安然无恙：捕捉的松鼠只采集了一些毛发便被放归自然，发出响亮而恼人的声音后，小家伙匆匆爬上一棵树，消失在视野中。他们在树木上采集树叶标本，从地面收集泥土样本。此行并没什么特殊的任务，但这些东西足以让科学家们（尤其是感知器）在接下来的几个星期里投入地进行研究。

下一个地点是海滩，当地质学家在沙滩上发现数量众多的贝壳和岩石时，他简直开心坏了。天火在踩上沙子的时候非常小心，每走一步都会陷下去的情形让他感觉自己的机体越来越不平衡。再说，他不想踩坏到任何东西，让碎渣涌进他的踝部关节造成无休止的疼痛——虽然他已经感觉到机体内部有沙子在摩擦了。天火知道自己需要在洗浴间上花相当长的时间才能把这些东西清理干净。感知器带着一堆样品箱愉快地跳入水中，然后装满水样、海草、漂浮的木头和其他（感知器自认为）迷人至极的东西回到岸上。天火拿起其中一个箱子，看到里面有一条小鱼慌慌张张地游来游去，试图逃离这个容器。

太阳逐渐西沉。回方舟号对于天火来说就像给虎子拔牙一样困难，因为两个小科学家都拒绝离开。每当他试图把两个小家伙捡回家时，感知器和巨浪都会蹦跳着从他身边跑开，天火无止境的耐心逐渐消耗殆尽。他叹了一口气，小心翼翼地躺在沙滩上准备休息，然而当沙子进入了他的背甲和腿甲内外夹攻蹭机体时，他立刻后悔了。不过航天飞机看见感知器和巨浪挤在一起的时候又笑了起来。感知器仔细观察巨浪抱着的海星，用手指好奇地戳了戳，当海星的脚蜷缩成一团时，感知器被吓了一跳。然后显微镜轻轻地把海星的一条腿夹在手指之间，结果那一段肢体直接从有机生物上分离并且掉落下来，感知器害怕地惊呼一声，与此同时天火也没忍住轻笑出声。两个小科学家交换了一下眼神，巨浪迅速地海星放回原处。感知器的惊讶很快就消失了，他开始研究这个无力的肢体，并很快将其放进样品箱，以便以后进行实验。

看着两个小家伙跑来跑去又过了一个小时，天火将他的注意力集中到无比明显的夜色之上。 星辰微弱地闪烁着，令他想起战前和红蜘蛛在太空中飞行的日子……那是他渴望却再也无法触及的时光。现在的他只能向前看。天火感到有什么东西在向他悄悄靠近，他低头自己的身边看去，发现感知器正在朝他微笑。

“巨浪去拿我们采集的标本了。”红色涂装的显微镜说，“我想我们已经超过预定的时限了。”

天火轻笑，机体温和的轰鸣引发了感知器细微的抖动：“只超了一点点。我希望收集的标本能够装得下，让巨浪带着剩下的标本等待第二次搬运会有些麻烦。”

感知器摇了摇头：“我们没有收集那么多，它们应该都能装下。”

航天飞机看着小型机抱着几个箱子慢慢走来，低头微笑地看着显微镜，过了一会才开口问道：“你不打算帮帮他吗？”

感知器叹了口气，把他的头雕靠在天火的手臂上，调暗了他的光镜望着面前的海：“标本并没有很多。而且，我的足部装甲连带踝轴承和腿部传感器都累得难受极了。”

“今天确实很忙，一次彻底的清洗和充电会让我们都放松下来的。如果你愿意的话，我们可以明天一早就开始处理这些样品。” 天火顿了一下，果不其然，感知器兴奋地抓住他的手臂，像个想要糖果的幼生体一样。

“真的吗？那真是太好了！我本来打算今晚熬夜马上开始研究，但如果你希望明早再开始，那我就克制一下自己的激动，先好好充电。”天火听着感知器机体的轻颤，听着他说话的声音，直到一切归于平静，从感知器的一侧传来些许压力。他从星辰海洋的远方收回目光，低头看着感知器敬慕地抱紧他的手臂：“谢谢你……今天带我，带我和巨浪到这里来。我……我真的很感激。”他小声地表达自己的感谢。

天火低着头看了他一会儿，然后温柔地笑了笑，笨拙地拍拍显微镜的腿甲，因为他的手臂无法从小科学家的那里抽出。“不用客气，我的朋友。我愿意带你去所有你想到达的地方。”天火半是疑惑半是好笑地看着感知器面甲通红地转开，足部装甲摩挲着假装在研究那里的沙子。

天火把这个动作当做返程的信号，轻轻地把自己的胳膊收回来，小心翼翼地以求不要伤到红色的小显微镜。“我想是时候收拾东西回家了。”他望着感知器说，小科学家很快恢复正常，冲他点了点头。

天火和感知器尽可能地拍掉机体上的沙子，帮助巨浪把所有箱子堆好，天火变了形，两个小科学家将所有的标本装载并在飞机上固定好。天火起飞了，但他仍能感觉到身体内的沙子不断移动折磨着自己。巨浪和感知器坐在前排的座椅上，欣赏着宽大窗户外美丽的景色。没过多久，他们俩就放松地躺倒在座椅上，沉沉地进入充电状态。

回归方舟的旅程十分安静，没过多久天火就在他的视线中看到了那座火山。他以刚好能够唤醒两机的幅度摇动座椅，向睡眼朦胧的乘客们汇报：“我们正在接近方舟。”

感知器揉揉他的光镜，手臂伸过头顶伸了个懒腰，这才注意到上面的文字，他看着窗外：“哦是的，我们确实到了。”他看了看巨浪，后者给了他一个疲惫的微笑：“我们到达之后，你能能不能帮我卸下那些标本？”

蓝色的TF点点头，在座位上直起身：“当然，感子（Perce），愿意效劳。”

这个奇怪的绰号仍然让感知器十分不解，但是他很高兴能得到帮助，点点头，感知器和巨浪一起等待天火降落。着陆十分平稳，当他们从航天飞机那里得知一切正常后，巨浪和感知器从座位上蹦起来，迅速地开始卸货。天火和之前一样耐心地等待他们把标本堆放机舱之外。他们并没有把标本一波波分批带入感知器的实验室，因为进入方舟还有一段路要走，而进入实验室需要更久。

当然，没过多久，就有机出来调查。红色警报对所有的货物都看不顺眼。他走了过来，吸引了所有科学家的注意。“不行不行！这些都不许进基地！这里面可能隐藏着霸天虎！”

感知器和巨浪交换了一下眼神，巨浪说：“伙计，没必要大惊小怪的，它们只是标本。”

“只是标本？”兰博基尼头上的小角随着他不稳定的情绪闪烁，“我告诉你们，当我第一次看到这些东西的时候，我就知道它们有问题，但是没有人相信我，汽车人最大的威胁就来自于这些东西！我会告诉所有机，告诉他们我曾经警告过他们，但是没有机听我的，没有！！他们根本就不把我当回事！我这么努力地保护方舟，结果却得到一堆炉渣糊在我面甲上！” 他气愤地用足部装甲跺着地面，双拳凌空挥舞着，预备提出一个有力的论据。

两位科学家再次交换了眼神，天火深深置换了一下气体，叹了口气。方舟的大厅里回荡起脚步声，不一会儿，消防车站在方舟的入口处，看上去有点挫败。

“红警（Red），我之前是不是给你说不要难为科学家？他们只是在做自己的工作，随他们去吧。”消防车说，看起来他有点疲倦，需要好好休息。

红色警报转身来，惊讶地看着他：“消防车，我怎么能不管他们呢？那些标本里面可能有霸天虎！”他愤怒地地指着那些样本。

消防车温柔地笑了笑，抓住红色警报的手，把他带往方舟：“那么当我们受到攻击的时候，你就怪在我头上吧。我带你去补充点能量再好好充个电。”

“可是，可是，消防车……”红色警报表示抗议，拖拖拉拉回头看着三个科学家，巨浪和感知器耸耸肩膀继续收拾货物。

“这可真是出乎意料。”天火看着消防车和红色警报的身影消失在方舟入口。

“的确。”感知器赞同。他和巨浪终于卸下最后一箱标本，天火终于可以变形了。“我去推载货车。”显微镜说完，小步跑入了方舟。

巨浪叹了口气，疲倦地伸了个懒腰，“伙计，你准备好回充电舱了吗？”他打了个呵欠，脸上露出懒洋洋的笑容。

天火微笑着低头看向小TF，巨浪比他想象中还要低一些，“是的，但我要等到感知器推来载货车。如果你想的话，可以先回去休息。”

蓝色TF摇摇头。“不用了，我已经帮了这么多了，至少也能坚持到我们回实验室为止。”

天火点点头，他们在友好的静默中等待着，直到感知器回来。他们再次装好货物，悄悄地回到实验室，偶尔谈论一下他们打算做的实验或研究。一到目的地，他们立即着手，把箱子卸到合适的地方。事情完成的时候已经是深夜了，三位科学家都感到非常疲惫。巨浪终于和他们道了别，说他已经控制不住自己要下线的冲动了，明天再见。天火刚刚站起准备离去，感知器也一同站了起来。

当天火向感知器投去询问的目光时，感知器回答道：“嗯，我们的房间，相距不是很远……你介意我……再和你一起走一段路吗？”

天火点点头，看到感知器愿意回房充电他也很欣慰。当然，他也知道感知器的房间里有研究器材，但是经过这漫长的一天，他认为对方躺到床上后不可能再维持上线状态了。“我非常乐意，感知器。”他把手伸向对方，感知器必须踮起脚尖才能抓紧他的手。

当天火轻笑并且弯下腰让感知器站的更稳一些时，后者的脸因为尴尬而涨得通红，“你的身高太不正常了，天火，我常常会想你是否习惯这样异于常机的视野。”

航天飞机轻轻地用拇指擦过感知器的手，满脸通红的小科学家急忙羞涩地收了回去。“有时候会有点棘手，但我向你保证，我已经很习惯了。”他低头钻过门框进入了走廊。

感知器被他的机动性小小惊讶了一下，迅速跟上了天火，锁上了实验室后再次转向对方：“我没有办法体验如此多样技能。我必须要称赞你，天火。”

另一个TF只是笑了笑。“这并没有什么大不了的，我向你保证。”他又把手伸向感知器，“我们可以走了吗？”

显微镜伸长手臂，以一种稳稳抓住对方的指尖又不过于用力的方式握住那只手。两机安静礼貌地走过大厅。

这是一段很短的时光，甚至不足以让他们谈论任何事情。天火在感知器的房门前停住脚步。感知器抬头看着航天飞机露出温柔的笑意：“谢谢你，天火。我很感激你愿意从生命里分离出这段和我产生关联的步行时光。”【1】

感知器震惊而无声地看着天火单膝跪地，调暗了光镜亲吻他的指节。天火的翅膀因为喜悦微微扇动，当他松开感知器的时候，那只手臂像是失去控制一样垂落在感知器身侧。

“我才应该说谢谢，感知器。”天火发出愉快的喉音，他的声音压低了一个八度，感知器听到自己的名字如此深情，如此憧憬地被念出，他的背部都在颤抖。

“哦普神……”感知器结巴起来，他无可控制地小步走向天火，一只手环过他的肩膀和终于恢复知觉的手臂。从风口置换的满足叹息拉回他的思绪，感知器警觉地后退：“对，对不起，我……”

一只大手捧住感知器的脸，显微镜蓝色的光学变暗淡下来，他无法控制自己将头雕靠进对方温柔触摸的冲动。天火微微一笑，小心翼翼地用拇指摩挲他的面甲，探索那些小小的亮色斑点。一声呜咽从小小的红色机体口中里逃出。感知器不知从何而来了一股勇气，他把一只手贴在天火的面甲上，探寻对方的特征：微笑，光镜中的深意……忽然，感知器害羞地转过身，而天火迟疑地放下自己的手。

“我……我道歉，感知器……”天火静静地低下了头，他不该以自己的深情去做这种蠢事。他注定孤独终老，无可改变。

天火站了起来。就在此时，感知器转过身来贴在航天飞机身上，双臂紧紧地搂住天火的脖子。

“不要！”小小的TF颤抖着，轻轻地把嘴唇印在天火的嘴唇上，堵住了所有话语。然而，就如刚才一般，他迅速地退开。发现天火凝视自己的目光，感知器红着面甲垂下目光。显微镜小声嗫嚅：“请你……别走……暂时，别走……”

天火没有办法拒绝他：“那么我就不会离开。”他抱起感知器，将他环到自己的座舱旁边，小显微镜发出一声小小的惊呼。

感知器紧紧抓住天火，生怕掉下去，嘴里小声说道：“天哪，天哪，普神……”天火已经站直了身，感知器低头看着地板，感到有点头晕。

“别害怕，”天火温柔地笑着，“我不会让你掉下去的。”

感知器回以微笑，头雕慢慢靠在天火的肩膀上：“我不会害怕的，天火。我知道你会一直保护我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔力不足，无法翻译出原文感知器带着一点书卷气和心动感激的话语。原文如下：
> 
> Thank you, Skyfire. I appreciate the correlation of time you negated from your life to walk with me.


End file.
